Spider in lazytown
by cornholio4
Summary: Sometime after Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man visits Lazytown. See what happens, a humorous oneshot drabble I decided to do. First MCU and Lazytown crossover I think.


**Just so you know yes this is the Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man as played by Tom Holland (seriously he might become my new fave Spidey and I am super excited for Spider-Man Homecoming) and this takes place about a few months or something after the airport battle in Captain America: Civil War.**

" _...things are so dull here, did I even need to bring this suit?_ " wondered fifteen year old Peter Parker thought as he was wearing his full body new Spider-Man suit that Iron Man himself Tony Stark gave him to replace the homemade one he had been using ever since he became 'Spider-Man'. Now he was a bit more of a public figure now (not as much as the Daredevil vigilante that he heard operated in Hell's Kitchen) bit more than an urban legend seen on Youtube videos, especially since news of him participating in the Avengers battle at that airport got out.

Right now he was in his summer vacation and he was now staying with a cousin of his Aunt May who lived in a town called Lazytown for a week, the town apparently had some sort of sports themed superhero called Sportacus that he had not seen yet but was practically unheard from outside of Lazytown. Right now he was patrolling as Spider-Man and so far he did not see why this town would need a superhero? So far he had only seen a group of kids playing outside and that was the most activity he had seen so far.

He was restating on a web hanging from a tree like an actual spider. "Hi there." Peter heard a girl's voice say which startled him so he let go and thanks to his spider like reflexes and agility he managed to drop down and land on his feet. He saw he was now facing a pink haired girl wearing a pink dress, "sorry if I startled you, I'm Stephanie and I am staying here in Lazytown with my uncle for the summer." The girl told the girl introducing herself politely as she let out her hand offering a handshake and Peter decided to accept it.

"Weren't you in the news, something about a fight some Avengers had on a foreign airport?" Stephanie asked and Peter felt pleased he was getting some recognition; usually he didn't because he would swoop in to help someone or stop a criminal and then leave. "Can I ask about your name or who you are under your mask and I'm sorry if that's rude or too personal." Stephanie said a bit sheepishly to which Peter laughed at.

"Yeah I can't tell you who I am under my mask as unlike Iron Man I don't want people to know who I am, but I am Spider-Man visiting here and I can tell you it was fun to meet the Avengers." Peter told her not really recognising that half of the Avengers he met were ones he was actually fighting. "But I heard there was some hero here, someone called Sportacus..." Peter questioned only to get his hand taken by Stephanie.

"Oh Sportacus, he is my friend and I can introduce him to you right now." Stephanie told him taking him to where he saw a guy dressed in blue doing some sort of impressive back flips and cartwheels (yet Peter doubted that this guy could take on Captain America though and he thought he should know since he had the honour of fighting him himself). "Spider-Man here is Sportacus, here is Spider-Man another hero who is visiting." Stephanie said to the man who went to greet Peter.

"Nice to see a fellow hero, from what I have heard about you there must be a lot of sports candy you eat to be able to move like you do." The man called Sportacus told Peter cheerfully but Peter decided to keep quiet about the fact it was being bitten by a spider that allowed him to move like that. Sportacus had invited Peter to do some gym work with him outside (during which time Peter was seriously question if Sportacus was able to just walk without doing some gymnastic work) and Stephanie tried to encourage him to join in when she sang and danced to a song called _Bing Bang_ but just left Peter bewildered and kept quiet about not being a dancer.

Peter was quite startled when the " **10** " on Sportacus's torso started beeping and Sportacus had said it meant someone was in trouble (kind of like Peter's Spider Sense sort of). Peter webslinged to follow Sportacus and saw the town's mayor called Mayor Meanswell was stuck up a tree when he saw trying to trim some branches but Peter acted quicker than Sportacus could to bring him down. Sportacus and Stephanie both congratulated him.

Later in the next day Peter was outside this time as himself thinking it was nice being in Lazytown despite not really needing to be Spider-Man but thought he got to meet some nice people. He noticed a parcel on the ground and opened it up and saw it was filled with apples and a note. He was shocked when he read the note:

 **Heroes need to keep their health up.**

 **-Sportacus**

Peter decided to let it pass and trust Sportacus would know he wanted it kept secret but was wondering how he found out...

 **Yeah I got this idea for a day or two, a silly fun idea I decided to write today to cheer myself up. Basically today I found out the news what happened in with Captain America earlier in the week, a stupid nonsensical idea that even Chris Evans did not take too kindly. Despite what interview Nick Spencer may give out, I don't buy that it is a hundred percent legit at all and in about a year or two it will be wiped away and to join the ranks of moments like Avengers 200, Iron Man being a bad guy in the Crossing and the Falcon having been a pimp in ideas that will be best left forgotten in the future.**


End file.
